Aurora
by Nine1
Summary: One night, Taichi meets Yamato to watch the aurora borealis in the sky. Much sap ensues. Shounen-ai, Taito, fluff, one-shot. Not a trace of angst. Not a trace of plot, either.


A/N: An incredibly sappy story about the aurora borealis, and what effect it has on our favorite brunette and blonde pairing...well, enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Taichi, or Yamato. (I wish I did.)

Dedicated to, written for and inspired by my dear koi (and, incidentally, the most special and beautiful person in the whole freaking world), Frankie. 

Yamato sighed contentedly as he wrapped the blanket tighter around himself. He smiled when the wind stirred slightly, enough to cause his hair to fall over his right eye. He brushed it back carefully, tucking the strands behind his ear, and let his hand trail slowly down his face and his neck as he continued to be captivated by the display in the sky.

The peaceful night shared its emotions with him with the sighing wind and the clear, bright sky. It warped his feelings and played with his emotions, creating a peaceful and almost romantic mood for him. He didn't think he could be upset that night. Of course, the fact that his ever-tardy boyfriend hadn't yet shown up to meet him was slightly disconcerting. 

As if on cue, he heard his name being called from off to the left. He turned his head and smiled when he saw Taichi was running towards him, carrying his own blanket. 

"Sorry I'm late," the brunette panted, pausing to rest his hands on his knees, bent over and gasping. 

"It's alright. I expected you to be," Yamato replied serenely. 

Taichi seemed to detect the mood in the blonde and the atmosphere and silently spread his blanket upon the floor, sitting down upon it and cuddling up to his boyfriend. Yamato let himself be wrapped in Taichi's warm embrace and laid his head upon Taichi's shoulder, smiling to himself. 

"Isn't it beautiful?"

The northern lights were putting on a stunning display in the night sky above their heads, as if performing a show especially for the two lovers watching from the grassy earth. It was the right time of year, and the aurora borealis was working its magic up in the northern heavens, captivating its two-person audience. 

"The stars...they're sparkling for you, Yama," Taichi whispered, eyes wide and shimmering in wonder like a child's would be in a toy store. 

"The stars always sparkle for me, Tai. They're captured in your eyes all the time," Yamato replied against Taichi's neck. 

Taichi's eyes went soft. Yamato wasn't usually this affectionate. He decided to take advantage of the blonde's mood and bowed his head to press a gentle, loving kiss against his koi's pale neck, soft enough so as not to start anything, but firm enough to be able to convey the emotions the blonde brought forth in him. 

Taichi pulled him even closer, pressing their bodies against each other, and Yamato threw his blanket around Taichi to cover them both. Yamato figured it would be easier to climb onto Taichi's lap, so they took up less space in the blanket and they would be closer together, and so he did just that. Taichi made a happy noise of approval and immediately wrapped his arms and legs around Yamato, kissing his hair. Yamato blushed softly and smiled to himself, sitting on Taichi's lap, facing Taichi, so he could wrap his own legs around Taichi's waist. 

Yamato rested his head on Taichi's chest, listening to the heart beating inside, beneath the warmth against his cheek. Taichi began kissing his face and his neck, stroking Yamato's back, and Yamato closed his eyes so he could give more attention to his sense of touch, shivering slightly, though not because of the cold. 

Taichi felt the shiver and yanked the blanket around them again, tightening his embrace as much as he could without squeezing the blonde boy on his lap. 

When the night began getting steadily colder and the boys sensed that it was getting too late to remain outside, they gathered their blankets and headed to Taichi's house, where Yamato was supposed to sleep over that night. They got into bed and Yamato immediately missed the beautiful sight of the night sky, but when Taichi turned to him, he forgot all about the aurora borealis outside. 

There was a much more special display, right in front of him, accessible to him at any time of day, any day of the week. Apparently, Taichi had the ability to absorb light into himself...

Yamato smiled at this newfound information about his boyfriend, and realized he shouldn't have been surprised.

Taichi had successfully trapped the northern lights of the aurora borealis in his eyes. 


End file.
